Quand une compagnie débarque
by MissAud
Summary: Inversons les rôles : notre très chère compagnie de nains débarquent, attention tenez vous bien !


Quand une compagnie débarque :

Je vais bien sur continuer ma fiction « une vie pour une rose », mais étant en grand ennuie cet aprem' et n'ayant pas la motivation d'écrire mon autre fic, j'ai eu l'idée d'inverser, si pour une fois, la compagnie atterrissait dans notre monde et apprenait à y vivre (sur fond de Thorïn/oc, naturellement :p )

Un éclair bleu, aveuglant et Thorïn eu l'impression de sentir son corps s'alléger, tant et si bien qu'il crut voler. Il ferma les yeux. Quand il sentit que le monde arrêtait enfin de tourner autour de lui, il se décida à les rouvrir et il observa les alentours, il se trouvait dans une forêt. Il repéra les autres membres de sa compagnie, qui se redressait tout aussi difficilement que lui :

« Que s'est-il passé au nom d'Aüle ? Questionna Thorïn

-Je l'ignore mon oncle, répondit Kili, mais il semblerait que les Wargs aient disparus.

-Tout le monde est là, personne n'a été blessé ?

- Il semblerait qu'il nous manque Gandalf, fit remarquer Balïn

- Tant pis pour lui, nous nous devons de sortir au plus vite de cette forêt »

La discussion terminée, les nains entreprirent de se mettre à la recherche d'un sentier. Une fois celui-ci trouvé, ils le suivirent et se trouvère devant une énorme bâtisse, (ce que couramment nous appelons un château), entouré d'un magnifique domaine. Ils avancèrent prudemment, posant la main sur leur armes, jusqu'à la porte du manoir. A côté de celle-ci se trouvait un petit bouton sur lequel Thorïn appuya et qui déclencha un étrange *ding dong* à l'intérieur de la maison qui les fit tous sursauter.

PDV Cassidy :

J'étais dans ma chambre, ayant allumé la musique assez fort ( et oui quand les parents sont pas là, on profite), je m'amusais, ma déhanchant devant mon miroir, tout en chantant les chanson de la radio, actuellement Burn. J'avais toujours apprécié cette chanson autant pour les paroles que pour la voix exceptionnelle de la chanteuse. Je disais donc : j'étais dans ma chambre quand la sonnette retentie). Qui pouvait bien venir me déranger un mardi, pendant les vacances ? Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre et couru jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que j'ouvris brusquement … Avant de la refermer aussitôt. De la rouvrir une seconde fois, de regarder quelques secondes et de la refermer une seconde fois. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux : que faisait tout une bande d'hommes, habillés de la façon la plus étrange qui soit et armés jusqu'aux dents devant chez moi ? C'est en état de choc que j'ouvris la porte pour la troisième fois. Je les regardais fixement, puis leur dit :

« Bonjour. ( dans le genre : Cassidy tu es conne, ma pauvre) »

L'homme qui se tenait le plus près de la porte me regarda fixement sans répondre. Vive la politesse !

« Vous cherchez quelque chose, les questionnais-je en essayant de ne pas paniquer

-Oui, nous voudrions savoir où nous sommes, répondit enfin l'homme, nous nous sommes égarés.

- Et bien, nous sommes près de la ville de Londres, quoiqu'un peu dans un coin paumé, dis-je avec une tentative d'humour

- Qu'est-ce que Londres ? me demanda le jeune homme*

- Vous ne connaissez pas Londres ? Mais d'où venez-vous ? J'éclatais de rire, ils ne connaissaient pas Londres, étrange

- Nous venons des montagnes Bleues et étions en route pour Erebor. »

A ces mots, un déclic se fit dans mon esprit. Montagne Bleues, Erebor, compagnie de quatorze hommes, impression de déjà vue. J'ai toujours été fan de l'univers de Tolkien et j'ai beaucoup aimé le hobbit, mais les mecs devant moi étaient pires que moi ! Leurs costumes étaient carrément magnifiques et ils étaient bien dans les personnages. C'était un super cover ! Je rigolais alors franchement et leur répondis :

« Il est franchement super votre cover les mecs ! »

Ils me regardèrent avec des mines étranges. Me dites pas que c'est pas un cover, me le dites pas sinon je vais m'inquiétez…

« Excusez-nous, mais c'est quoi un cover ? Demanda celui qui incarnait (était ? je flippe là –') Ori

-Un cover c'est quand des gens se déguise en personne connues et … (vu leurs visages, ce n'était pas un cover, c'est à ce moment que je compris que ces hommes me veanient tout droit de la terre du milieu : moment de stress et de solitude)

- Et vous avez entendu ça les gars, on est connus dans un endroit qu'on connait même pas ! S'enthousiasma Fili

- Oui, euh vous ne voudriez pas entrer s'il vous plaît ? »

En prononçant ces paroles, je ne me doutais pas encore de ce que deviendrait ma vie et que je venais de faire une énorme erreur…

Bref, je suis de retour avec un petit projet de fiction humoristique pour me détendre un peu en espérant qu'elle vous détendra aussi .

Point perso : Cassidy : mon personnage : une jeune fille issue d'une famille aisée, elle a 20 ans mais vit encore chez ses parents avec qui elle ne s'entend pas réellement car elle ne les a jamais vraiment connu, ceux-ci étant toujours en voyage d'affaire. Elle est de taille moyenne, a des cheveux jusqu'en bas des reins, châtains clairs et ondulés, des yeux noisettes, elle est mince et plutôt jolie.

Eden : meilleur ami de Cassidy, il est coiffeur et un peu, beaucoup gay ( oui je sais : préjugés ! ben oui mais voilà :p ), grand, brun, peau bronzé, plutôt canon

Les personnages de tolkien : Trous garde leur caractéristiques physiques et leur caractère, je me permets seulement de modifier un peu les âges qui sont en équivalence naine/humaine sauf Thorïn que j'ai rajeunie et qui dans ma fiction aura environ 25 ans et Kili, Fili et Ori environ 20 ans. Ce qui fait que Thorïn est dans les plus jeunes mais qu'il reste très magistral itout xD

Bisous, votre auteure bien aimé à qui vous allez bien entendu laisser une review :3 Kiss Kiss


End file.
